


Pillow Talk

by yours_truly_dangan_ronpa



Series: Painfully Self-Indulgent One Shots That I Write When I'm In Need Of Comfort [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Tokomaru, aww komaru calls toko toki, aww toko calls komaru koko, falling asleep together, i love these two theyre meant for each other, komaru is so sweet sdjisnd, soft fukawa touko, soft naegi komaru, thats pretty gAY toko-, toko is as salty as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa/pseuds/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa
Summary: Toko and Komaru settle down for the night.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Painfully Self-Indulgent One Shots That I Write When I'm In Need Of Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written in one sitting. I am exhausted here you go :)

_ PROMPT: _

_ Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. _

It had been a long day for the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, her spine aching from the extended hours she’d spent writing away at her oak desk. It had strategically been placed in the most naturally-lit corner of the room, which kept the stubborn girl from writing all night. Toko supposed that was alright; she wouldn’t be able to lie by Komaru’s side if she did. She wasn’t going to tell her that though- she’d never let her have the satisfaction.

“I’m so glad it’s bedtime, I feel like I could collapse and sleep forever,” Komaru began as she unbuttoned her white blouse. Toko’s face flushed at the sight of Komaru’s bra, which outlined her voluptuous chest quite beautifully. No matter how many times the writer had seen her girlfriend in various states of undress, she would always become flustered. Komaru found it endearing.

“Sleep is a waste of time,” Toko replied bluntly, which earned a good-natured expression of disappointment from her girlfriend. “If I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t.” 

“Toko…” Komaru smiled as she said her name, tossing the button-up into the laundry hamper halfway across the room, just barely making it. She pumped her fist in triumph before continuing, “But then you’d be even more cranky than usual!” Komaru poked fun at the girl lying down on the bed, buried in blankets.

“H-Hey! I’m not cranky- j-just irritable!” Toko retorted, sitting up and pointing a pale finger at Komaru, who was nonchalantly pulling a pink tank top over her head. “Besides, I think you’re  _ too  _ positive… but not that it’s a bad thing!” Toko trailed off as Komaru flopped onto the bed beside her. Komaru had removed her jeans and simply decided to sleep in her panties, which were blue and white striped with white lace edges. Toko tried to avert her gaze to no avail but was relieved when Komaru pulled a fluffy blanket just above the gentle curvature of her hip bones.

“You most certainly are cranky,” Komaru whispered as she ran the back of her hand over the writer’s cheek, grinning when she saw Toko’s eyes widen in response to her affection. However, she didn’t shy away like she did when Toko and Komaru first began dating. Komaru leaned down to catch her girlfriend’s lips in a chaste kiss. 

“You’re so needy… I bet all you think about when you’re not with me is kissing me, huh? You can’t get enough of me.” The writer purred in a somewhat suggestive way. Toko’s face was beet red when their lips separated, eyes lidded in a half-joking manner.

“You got me,” Komaru sighed. “I think about you all the time because I absolutely adore you, Toko.” Komaru reached for Toko’s hand and intertwined her fingers with the writer’s lithe ones.

“I knew it,” Toko replied softly, giving Komaru’s hand a squeeze.

“I love you,” Komaru whispered as she reciprocated the action. Toko buried her face into Komaru’s side and mumbled a response. “What was that?” Komaru said, looking down toward Toko’s face. 

Toko looked up, face red and brows narrowed. “I said... I s-said I love you too, dammit! You know how much I hate repeating myself!” Toko responded in a burst of indignation.

“Aww, you love me…” Komaru trailed off, moving a strand of Toko’s violet hair out of her eyes. 

“Of course I do,” Toko said more gently. “How could I not?” Toko smiled genuinely, which was rare for the typically grouchy girl. Komaru gave Toko a much longer, more passionate kiss afterward, one that ended up with Toko’s hands halfway up Komaru’s torso and Komaru’s thigh pressed seductively between Toko’s.

“I’m sleepy, Toko…” Komaru yawned, laying on top of her girlfriend with her head resting on the writer’s shoulder.

“Then go to sleep, Koko…” Toko droned, yawning as well. “Ugh, great, now you’ve got me yawning.” Toko giggled, kissing Komaru on the cheek.

“Goodnight Toki…” Komaru rested her head on Toko’s chest, falling fast asleep after playing with Toko’s long hair.

“Goodnight Koko.” Toko clicked the table lamp on her nightstand off and within a few moments, the rising and falling of Komaru’s chest against her torso and the warmth of her girlfriend pulled her gently into sleep.


End file.
